


Summer Bonding

by 91bil



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Will probably feature the whole summer troupe at one point, references of abuse, will add more tags as it continues (or doesnt?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil
Summary: Misumi is an enigma within the Summer Troupe. He's odd, eccentric, and hardly ever makes sense.The other members figure out what they have in common.[ A four part fic that shows how the summer troupe slowly bonds with Misumi. Starts with Tenma.Disclaimer: I have only played the EN version of A3, and even then, I haven't even finished the summer story yet. ]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Summer Bonding

“Damn…” Tenma pressed the ice pack against his eye, grumbling quietly. His dad had really given it to him this time, his eye throbbing a little from the results. He was glad to be in the Summer Troupe still, but it was a pain to have to deal with the aftermath of a petty argument. It was an even bigger pain in his ass to explain to the others how it happened.

As he leaned back against the couch, he spotted something zoom past him, skidding to a stop in front of the kitchen. The ‘thing’ was none other than Misumi, evident solely from the fact that Tenma hadn’t met anyone with his sort of athletic abilities before. It was almost inhuman how fast he was, and the fact that he could literally run on the walls caused more than enough concern from him. In fact, the only thing he could think to be on par with Misumi’s athletic ability was his acting skills. He had no formal experience, and yet he was able to keep up with a professional. It was _weird_ , but what irritated Tenma the most about it was the fact that it was the most understandable thing about the guy.

He watched as Misumi slowly walked backwards, his movements stiff like a robot. Or… some sort of machine, as the only thing coming out of his mouth were fragments of the word ‘Triangle.’ Well, at least that was pretty normal. In its own, Misumi-like way. 

“Tri. Ang. Le. Tri. Ang. Le.” He stopped his march in front of Tenma’s seat, moving his arms in a robotic fashion, acting as if they worked on hinges. “Beep beep! De-li-ver-y!” He dropped an obect into his lap, smiling brightly.

“Look, Misumi, I’m not in the mood to-“

“It’s my special triangle!” He nudged the protractor closer, the friendly expression remaining on his face. Tenma groaned, taking the ice pack away momentarily. 

“Like I said, I’m not in the mood for th-“

He was cut off once again by Misumi taking a seat next to him, bouncing on the couch. It was mildly infuriating how he couldn’t get a word out in the conversation, especially since it was a completely unwelcome one. Weren’t there triangles to find or something? Why couldn’t he just be alone for a little bit?

“Gramps taught me that triangles are the strongest shape!” Oh great. Another one of his rambles. One of the most headache inducing mysteres of Ikaruga Misumi was his ability to ramble on about meaningless things, usually pertaining to triangles or variations of. It had become normal for him to spout nonsense about the shape, even when it had nothing to do with the topic at hand. This was another of those times, Tenma quickly decided. 

“He taught me that no matter how hard they’re hit, they still remain standing. Squares topple easily. Like blam!” He imitated an explosion, a gross exaggeration of what would happen if you were to topple one. Not that it was easy to picture anyhow, shapes not usually taking on a two dimensional form in life. Nonetheless, it was still irrelevant to Tenma, who had put the ice back onto his eye. Hopefully it would quell the swelling a little. 

“What does this have to do with anything?!” He turned to look at Misumi, irritation evident. Seriously! Could the guy not have a single normal conversation? As his eyes finally made contact with Misumi’s face, he paused, his will to fight dying a little. It was one of the rare occasions he had seen Misumi look serious, the expression even venturing into a sadder territory. 

Their eyes met for a moment, and Misumi pointed to the ice pack. “Since they’re so strong, they’re good for protection. No hurt can stay for long with a triangle! And the more you have, the safer you are.” His hand went up to flick his earring a little, his gaze going towards the wall. There was a small triangular mirror, hung up by Misumi when he first joined the troupe. Tenma had advocated for its removal at first, finding it unnecessary, but Izumi convinced him to keep it up. 

‘ _It makes him happy. Just let him have this, okay?’_

Ugh. He had to learn how to say no to that woman. The mirror wasn’t hurting anyone, but it definitely didn’t go with the decor in the room. 

“There’s still no point in this. _You_ don’t know anything. It’s none of your business, anyway.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Not because he felt them to be too mean (not that he’d ever say he was too mean without a push anyway. He’s _stubborn_ ), but rather because he caught a glimpse of Misumi’s expression. A kicked puppy would be putting it lightly, the usual brightness fading away from his face. It was like he had stepped into a role, or, perhaps, stepped out of one. Shed the act he usually played, settling into his own character. Regardless of what it was, Tenma wasn’t sure he had ever seen it before. 

There was a small coolness in the air as Misumi looked down, smiling, yet empty. A shiver went down Tenma’s spine, though he was quick to blame it on the ice pack. Misumi stared down at the protractor, taking it back into his own lap. “Gramps gave me a special triangle to keep on me when papa and the other kids at school weren’t happy.

“He told me that anything that happens can be fixed. That triangles will keep you safe. It’s why he always put them in my room when mama visited!” He smiled brightly again, pushing the protractor forward again. “It looks like that hurt, Tenten. This’ll help!” 

Misumi said it so earnestly that Tenma couldn’t disagree. He took the triangle into his hand, staring down at it. There wasn’t anything he could think to say in the moment, just absorbing the knowledge. Misumi hardly talked about his family, especially in such an open way. It was kind of shocking.

Finally, after the news settled between them, Tenma mumbled out a small phrase. “... Thanks.” This seemed to lift the tense atmosphere, the usual light returning to Misumi’s eyes. 

“‘Course! We have to stick together, after all! I’m glad you’re— UWAAH!” With a quick jump, Misumi was off. Distracted by the onigiri currently being made by Citron, he didn’t even bother finishing his statement. Tenma could only watch him go, letting out a small sigh at the predictability of it all. Thankfully, it seemed that Misumi wasn’t too different than his normal self. Even if his present was ... odd.

Tenma looked down to the protractor, flipping it around in his hand. It was silly, delusional even, but as he continued to hold it, he could feel the swelling in his eye go down just a little. 

Maybe Misumi and him had more in common than he thought.

… Not that he’d ever say that aloud, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this! I also hope that, as I progress in the game, I'll get a better hold on the characters! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
